ARQ is used in a radio communication system that performs fast packet transmission ARQ to improve data reception performance.
ARQ is a method for automatically performing processing that a transmitting side retransmits a data unit (frame) in which an error is detected on a receiving side. A system is disclosed where in a conventional ARQ system, a receiving side combines an already received packet and retransmitted packet, and performs error correcting processing on the combined packet.
However, in the conventional ARQ system, since the receiving side combines all the retransmitted packets to perform error correcting processing, when propagation environments on a radio channel deteriorate and quality of a retransmitted packet deteriorates in retransmitting the packet, quality of the combined packet deteriorates and ARQ quality deteriorates.